U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,417 granted to Edward Shanbrom, of Santa Ana, Calif. on Sep. 22, 1998, and entitled “Disinfectant Plastic Sponge Material” discloses a germicidal absorptive material for purposes similar to those of the present invention. The patent also sets forth background information to earlier disclosures in the same field for producing bandages and the like.
A major function of surgical bandages and/or packing material is the adsorption of exudate including blood, other fluids and including proteins and the like capable of supporting growth of bacteria, viruses and other pathogens. This can result in serious infection and harmful toxin releases requiring constant changing of the bandages material and treatment with disinfectants and/or antibiotics for limiting growth of pathogens, or the killing thereof.